The Protégé
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Emilie Autumn wants an unwilling Captain Maggots to make another 'Protégé' video. Maggots agrees but only because Emilie promises to make it worth her while.


**Author's Note: **This story came about after Emilie posted the newest Protégé video (The Protégé Birthday), which resulted in a Facebook conversation with Captain Jolie Rouge and a few other Plague Rats. I commented that it always seems like Maggie is being forced to do these videos against her will, the others agreed, and thus this fanfiction was born.

The Protégé

The tour bus rumbled down the dark highway somewhere between Atlanta and Orlando; it was nearing two in the morning and the girls had just finished a show a few hours before. Veronica was seated on the couch in the front lounge with their stage manager, French Fry; the pair were drinking Corona and chatting about past adventures when Maggie came running to them from the back lounge.

"Hide me!" she begged in a hushed voice.

"What?" Veronica and French Fry asked in unison.

"She wants to make another video!" Maggie hissed as she looked nervously over her shoulder. "Hide me!"

"Oh shit," Veronica quickly glanced towards the back lounge to see if Emilie was coming yet. "Quick, get under the table!"

Maggie did as Veronica instructed and dove underneath the table across from the couch, she pulled her knees up to her chest and slid as far under the table as she could get. "Magggiiieee," Emilie came bouncing from the back lounge, iPhone in hand. She stopped in front of Veronica and French Fry. "Where did Maggie go?"

French Fry shrugged, taking another sip of beer and checking his phone.

Veronica twitched when Emilie's eyes fell upon her, "Don't know, haven't seen her." She took a large gulp of her drink as her eyes flickered to underneath the table for a split second before she caught herself and snapped them back to look at Emilie, hoping that the blonde hadn't noticed. But she had.

"Hmmm," Emilie grinned, tapping her finger against her pale lips. "I wonder where Maggie could have gone..." she turned slowly, looking around the front lounge. "Could she be under here?" Emilie quickly bent to look under the table. Maggie squeaked and jumped, hitting her head on the underside of the table. "What are you doing under there, Mags?" Emilie asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing," Maggie said nervously. "Just looking for some gum," she looked at the underside of the table, "Nope, none here."

"So you're not hiding from me then?" Emilie continued to grin.

"Whaaaat? Nooooo," Maggie tapped her fingers on her knees anxiously.

"Good! Let's go make another video!" Emilie reached under the table and took Maggie's hand in hers.

The redhead hesitated, keeping herself wedged in her failed hiding spot.

"I promise to make it worth your while," the blonde purred, winking at her friend.

Maggie thought this over for a moment before sighing, "Alright, I'll do it." She allowed Emilie to pull her out from underneath the table. Once out in the open, she glared at Veronica and French Fry.

_Sorry, _Veronica mouthed silently. Maggie snatched the Corona from her hand before being pulled down the hall towards the back lounge by Emilie.

Veronica pouted at her loss.

"Serves you right," French Fry stated.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him, ripping the beer from his hand as he raised the bottle to his lips, resulting in a tug-of-war for the last remaining bottle of Corona.

In the back lounge, Maggie had finished off Veronica's Corona and was now waiting for Emilie to start filming. The pair were seated sideways on the couch, facing one another. Maggie was starting to feel the effects of the Corona, and the two that she drank before running away from Emilie.

"Okay," Emilie held her iPhone up so that the camera lens was facing the younger woman. "Ready?"

Maggie nodded hesitantly. Emilie pressed record and waited to see what Maggie was going to ramble on about for this video.

"I'm here with you today to...tell you about your...nuts..." The Protégé let out a laugh which sounded more like she were crying, it was always hard to tell the difference with her. "and your inner...squirrel...in winter..."

Emilie bit down hard on her lip to stifle her own laughter.

"You get through winter...with hidden nuts..." Maggie choked out another laugh and wiped her eyes. "like love...and...that's good...fine...fine good." She put her fists together with the thumbs up and pushed them together a few times while nodding at the camera, the sign that the talk was over.

Emilie ended the recording before bursting into laughter. "That was a good one," she praised after she caught her breath.

"Okay," Maggie wiped her eyes again. "You've had your fun, now I want mine."

She tossed Emilie's cell phone aside and lead her by the hand to the blonde's bunk. Maggie slid into Emilie's bunk pulling her friend in after her. Emilie straddled Maggie and crushed her lips hard against the redhead's, sliding her tongue into the Protégé's mouth. They broke apart, gasping. Emilie began to lay kisses along Maggie's jawline and down her neck, causing her to let out a moan; the blonde's mouth quickly returned to the redhead's, muffling the sound. Emilie slowly slid her hand past the waistband of Maggie's pajama pants; she grinned when she found out that the younger woman wasn't wearing underwear. Emilie wasted little time in slipping two fingers into the woman lying beneath while her free hand moved to her chest; she had the redhead moaning her name in no time.

"Emmers!" Maggie gasped as Emilie's skilled fingers pushed her over the edge.

Emilie sucked lightly at Maggie's neck while she patiently waited for her friend to recover. Once Maggie's breathing began to even out, Emilie removed her fingers and rolled off of her. Maggie moved to snuggle against Emilie, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the youngest Bloody Crumpet and Maggie rested her head on her friend's shoulder. The pair lied in a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each others' arms. Emilie finally spoke after several minutes, whispering in her friend's ear, "Would you like to make another video tomorrow?"

Maggie grinned in the darkness of the bunk, "Okay."


End file.
